Motorcycle
by Namine's angel
Summary: A very short story about how Michael was first introduced to motorcycles. For better or worse, Michael is from after the failure that was Lucifel's rebellion. Also written for Lucifel Day!


Hello. I don't know what time it is for you on Earth, but I hope that everything is going well for you.

This might sound rather sudden, but I wanted to tell you something that my brother did a long time ago. I don't know what day or time period this all happened, since time flows differently here than it does on Earth, and unless I needed to, I didn't keep track of the days or the time back then, but it all started after I came out of a long Council meeting about whether or not humanity was ready to accept a new batch of the Fruits of Wisdom. We had all decided that humanity needed just a little more time, and I had left, along with everyone else, to go put the records and papers away when I came across something puzzling and dangerous-looking.

In the middle of a very large room, there were two ramps, and in the middle of them was a gigantic, blazing bonfire. The fire was so large that it separated the ramps by several feet. Of course, at that time, I had no idea why anyone had set this all up, since it just seemed dangerous, but the whole situation seemed like something Lucifel would construct-something to puzzle us with before amazing us as he revealed exactly what this thing was and why it existed in the first place. Quite a few Angels were standing around, discussing what this thing could possibly be, and since I myself was curious, I called out, knowing that just because I couldn't see Lucifel didn't mean that he wasn't secretly watching our reactions.

"Lucifel, are you here? What is this thing?"

"I'm glad you finally asked." He replied, materializing right beside me. "It's a motorcycle ramp. You're supposed to jump over whatever obstacle they put in the middle while a crowd watches to see if you can make it. It looked pretty interesting on Earth, so I thought I'd try it." For some reason, as he explained exactly what he'd set up and why, Lucifel looked rather pleased, like he had come up with the concept himself.

"Ah..I see. I'm glad that you enjoyed watching people jump over bonfires, Lucifel, but it looks rather dangerous. I don't want you to hurt yourself just out of curiosity. Though..what is a motorcycle?" Instead of answering that question, Lucifel just snapped his fingers instead, and a large vehicle made out of metal and black leather appeared right next to the ramps, which gave everyone something else to talk about.

"That's a motorcycle. They're pretty interesting inventions, even if they can be a little inconvenient sometimes. There's no reason to worry though, Michael. I'll be fine. There's plenty of space, so it's not like I'll land in the bonfire or something."

"Please, at least wear a helmet. You might be alright, but I would prefer it if you didn't take any chances." At that, he just chuckled and gave me a teasing smile.

"And hide my lovely face from the audience? No way. Besides, helmets cramp my style. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just stand back and enjoy the show." And before I could tell him that I didn't see how wearing a helmet would hurt his style, he teleported onto the bike and started it, grinning like he was in on some private joke. I, on the other hand, wasn't, and I'm sure quite a few Angels were, at the very least, startled by the noise. It sounded like a lion was roaring, but instead of the normal noise a lion makes, the sound of a thousand buzzing flies was pouring out of it's throat instead. For better or worse, Lucifel ignored me and the other Angels as he started to circle around the room, trying to build up momentum and occasionally going through a few Angels that were still in their astral forms just for fun, though the Angels themselves didn't seem to be amused. While the noise was loud, I still tried to shout over it, since I couldn't let Lucifel act like that.

"Lucifel, please stop going through other people! It's rude!"

"It's fine!" He yelled back. "Everyone likes being part of the show!" While everyone might like watching a show, I don't believe most people enjoy actively participating in one like that unless you're performing a magic show. But I digress. Eventually, after the fourth or fifth go-around, Lucifel finally drove onto the ramp, and he went so quickly that I couldn't even tell him to be careful. All I could do was watch and hope, along with all the other Angels that were watching, that he would be alright.

Thankfully, everything turned out just fine. While Lucifel's gigantic leap over the flames was nerve-wracking, he smoothly landed on the other ramp and slid back down to the ground like a penguin leaping out of the water and sliding on the ice before he drove back towards me with a pleased little grin on his face. "Well, what do you think? Wanna try it for yourself?"

"Thank you, Lucifel, but I think I'll pass. Watching you jump around like that is enough to give anyone a heart attack, even if it is impressive. You looked just like a majestic black eagle."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the show, at the very least." As he replied, he got off the bike before snapping his fingers, which made the bike, the ramps, and the bonfire disappear. While most of the Angels that had been watching wandered off, a few stayed behind, hoping to get a few answers out of Lucifel once he was done talking to me, even though the chance of that happening was, sadly, very small. For some reason, Lucifel was always aloof at best whenever he spoke to anyone else.

"You didn't have to put them away just because I don't want to try riding it. I'm sure a few other Angels would have been interested in riding with you."

"If they want to, then they can summon their own motorcycles. Besides, I'm done with the ramp. I just wanted to try it out to see how it felt. Maybe we can drive around together on a motorcycle down on Earth sometime though. It'd be a fun road trip."

"As long as we had some helmets, I wouldn't mind. And as long as you didn't drive so quickly."

"That's the point of driving around on a motorcycle though." Lucifel chuckled. "A lot of Humans say that it makes them feel like they're flying around, free as a bird, and we can't actually fly around on Earth without someone noticing, so we might as well go with the next best thing, right?"

"I suppose so. I just don't want either of us to get hurt."

"You're such a worrywart. It'll be okay though. Everything will be fine."

…I'm sorry, but I think I'll stop there. There isn't much else to say anyway. A few moments after Lucifel's reply, he got a call from God and had to head down, and I went to go put the papers I was carrying away so that I could tend to the rest of my duties. I do hope that we'll be able to take a road trip on a motorcycle together someday though.

Thank you for listening to me. I hope you all have a good day, be it with your families, your loved ones, or just by yourself. I'll see you all later.


End file.
